


Крепость из покрывал

by Natuzzi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: Баки вовсе не мазохист, его просто таким сделали. И Тони вовсе не садист, это просто такой способ все исправить.





	

Тони видит Стива с Баки издали. Они стоят рядом, чуть ближе друг к другу, чем положено приятелям или коллегам. Их отношения совершенно очевидны, даже при том, что Роджерс изо всех сил старается соблюдать приличия. Барнс чувствует на себе взгляд, но Тони отступает, скрывается в толпе за секунду до того, как он успевает его заметить.

Тони не хочется находиться с ними на одном мероприятии. Его тут вообще не должно быть. Это развлечение для болтунов-дипломатов. И вместо того, чтобы заняться чем-то полезным, ему приходится общаться с людьми, которые только что разговаривали с Роджерсом, и они упоминают его при Тони так непринуждённо, словно всё между ними по-прежнему. 

Но это не так. Поэтому Тони скрывается в одной из многочисленных комнат посольского особняка и наливается хозяйским виски. Он выжидает достаточно времени, чтобы уйти с чистой совестью. Перед отъездом заглядывает в уборную облегчиться. Споласкивает руки перед огромным зеркалом. И тут тонкий звон упавшего металлического предмета заставляет его вздрогнуть. 

Дверца одной из кабинок за его спиной открывается, и в зеркале он видит Барнса, сидящего на закрытой крышке унитаза. Его брюки спущены до щиколоток и на левом бедре видны три длинных параллельных пореза. Он уронил скальпель. Пытаясь поднять его, Барнс застывает на середине движения, упирается взглядом в Тони и медленно сглатывает. Пустой рукав его пиджака, ранее аккуратно заправленный в карман, теперь свободно болтается и трётся о бедро.

Тони почти минуту разглядывает Баки в отражении. Сначала картина кажется ему жуткой. И одновременно нелепой. Но потом его взгляд прикипает к порезам на ноге Барнса. На одном из них, видимо, самом первом, кровь уже запёкшаяся, почти черная. Из второго ещё сочится. Из третьего, самого ближнего к паху, льётся живым ручьем, то быстрее, то медленнее, подчиняясь ударам сердца. Барнс фактически сидит в луже крови, и она уже начинает капать на белый кафельный пол. Слишком глубоко он себя порезал, но Тони беспокоится не об этом. Его забота — что за тёмное злое чувство вдруг проснулось и так приятно щекочет в груди?

Зеркало виновато, не иначе. Его серебряная поверхность как-то искажает реальность.

Тони вытирает руки надушенным полотенцем, бросает его в корзину под раковиной и без слов выходит прочь.

***

Барнс заявляется в башню на следующий же день. Тони занимается прошивкой для своего нового бота и упускает момент, когда Пятница позволяет Баки войти.

— Я хочу объяснить, — говорит он.

— В этом нет необходимости, — бросает Тони, продолжая заниматься роботом.

— Мы спим со Стивом.

— Ни для кого это не секрет. И в нашем веке это не проблема, если что.

— Это проблема для меня.

Тони хмыкает без особого интереса.

— Он так плох? 

— Нет, он хорош. Для кого угодно был бы. Но слишком нежен.

Тони решает уделить ему минуту. Хотя разговоры о сексе в контексте капитана Америки уже не имеют для него былой привлекательности, это всё-таки нечто неожиданное.

— В Гидре мне вживили триггер, — говорит Баки, поняв, что завладел его вниманием. — Я могу возбудиться и кончить, только если мне больно. Или если было больно недавно, так чтобы ещё помнить… — Он замолкает, возводя взгляд к потолку, и добавляет: — Доктор, придумавший это, считал, что естественный страх боли снизит либидо Зимнего Солдата и в целом уменьшит потребность тела к сексу. 

— Не сработало? 

— Почему? Сработало. — Барнс подходит ближе, ведёт пальцем по столу, избегая касаться инструментов. — Теперь у меня нет естественного страха боли. Обратная сторона — мне сложно возбудиться без этого. 

— Твой доктор эпически просчитался, — заключает Тони.

— Его звали Клаус Мюнц, — доверительно сообщает Барнс — Его уже нет в живых. 

Он прикрывает глаза, словно пытаясь рассмотреть образ доктора в расплывчатых бликах между ресниц.

— Почему ты не скажешь Стиву? Пусть отшлепает тебя, и не придется себя резать.

— Стив знает. Он считает, что это пройдет. Что мне надо… вырабатывать другие привычки.

Тони усмехается. Стив всегда знает всё лучше всех. Даже в том, в чём сам новичок. Барнса даже немного жалко.

— Тебе в любом случае не стоит себя кромсать, — замечает он, поднимаясь с кресла. С соседнего стола берет электрощуп для прогрева жидкостей в аппарате. — Есть много способов добиться боли и не оставить следов.

— Например? 

— Электричество. 

Тони мимоходом тычет Баки в бок щупом, посылая короткий разряд.

Баки вздрагивает и затихает. Довольно долго он ничего не говорит, и Тони приходится снова отвлечься на него, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Барнс смотрит на него из-под ресниц, чуть склонив голову набок.

— А посильнее разряд можешь сделать? 

Тони разворачивается к нему на стуле. Пытается не хотеть этого. Он обязан быть выше этого, но мысль о Барнсе, добровольно принимающем боль от его руки, так же хороша, как свежий утренний ветер, бьющий в лицо после муторной бессонной ночи. Одним широким движением Тони сбрасывает со стола кучу запасных деталей и кивает на освободившуюся поверхность.

— Забирайся сюда.

Баки в один момент оказывается на столе, вытянув руку вдоль тела. 

Тони крепит несколько электродов к его вискам, запястьям и лодыжкам. И даёт компьютеру команду пропустить несильный электрический разряд. Готовый к этому Баки лишь слегка прикусывает губу. Тони увеличивает мощность, пока Баки не выгибается дугой над поверхностью стола и не испускает истошный вопль. 

Тони отрубает энергию. 

Баки пробивает дрожь, а его лицо покрыто жемчужной плёнкой пота. 

А у Тони полное ощущение, что его самого только что шибанули током. Руки и ноги простреливает колючими спазмами. Кислота обжигает горло и оседает на языке мерзкой горечью. Если бы у него в желудке сейчас было что-то, кроме крошечной порции эспрессо, его бы непременно вывернуло. 

Баки поворачивает голову и понимает всё без слов. Он не заставляет Тони продолжать, а просто сползает со стола и, пошатываясь, покидает его мастерскую.

***

Тони в самом разгаре испытания новой вакуумной станции для НАСА, когда Баки вновь вваливается к нему. Тони останавливает аппарат.

— Серьёзно? Пятница, ты зачем его впустила? — Не дождавшись ответа, он обращается к Баки: — Как вообще она тебя впустила?

— Я умею быть убедительным. 

— Ладно. И зачем ты пришёл?

Баки закладывает руку за спину. 

— Наверное, за тем же.

Тони с досадой стонет, запрокидывая голову.

— Тебе нужно самому решить эту проблему, — говорит он.

— Я пробовал. Следы не успевают исчезнуть, Стив бесится, и мы ссоримся. Я не хочу с ним ссориться.

Это Тони может понять. Раньше, до того момента, когда ему стало всё равно, он тоже не хотел ссориться со Стивом. И всё же он не сдаётся.

— Придумай что-нибудь не оставляющее следов, — предлагает он. — Подложи кнопку в ботинок.

— Кнопку в ботинок? — переспрашивает Баки. — Знаешь, что со мной делали? Мюнц разработал целую систему так называемых тренировок. На каждой уровень боли должен был повышаться. Мне забивали гвозди в руку. Не только в ладонь, а целые ряды до плеча. На мне вырезали буквы, иногда целые фразы от груди до паха. На спине тоже. Однажды один знаток перенес на меня отрывок из Апокалипсиса. Тот, где про вавилонскую блудницу. Он всплыл в моей памяти в первые же дни, когда я сбежал из Гидры, и я могу пересказать его наизусть с любого места, хотя ни разу не читал в книге. А ещё ожоги. Я не говорю про банальные тушения об меня окурков. Во время тех «тренировок» это даже не считалось за отдельную пытку. Я говорю про настоящие испытания огнём, когда мне сжигали волосы или клали раскаленные угли на открытые раны.

Глядя на ошеломлённое лицо Тони, Баки замолкает. 

Его признания остаются висеть в воздухе, наполняя его гулким напряжением.

— Да, кнопка тут не поможет, — наконец выдавливает Тони.

— Помоги мне, Старк, — просит Баки. — Вдруг и тебе полегчает?

Он серьезно думает, что издевательство над ним может примирить Тони с прошлым? 

Это тупо злит.

Тони берет стул и ставит его в центре платформы своего нового аппарата. 

— Садись, — бросает он, усаживаясь за пульт управления.

Баки прищуривается, будто не верит, что ему удалось добиться своего, но потом без колебаний направляется к аппарату и усаживается на стул. Когда над ним опускается стеклянный купол, он лишь с любопытством осматривается, не проявляя ни толики страха.

Тони активирует установку. Ставит самый медленный режим, и насосы начинают откачивать воздух из-под купола.

Баки очень быстро понимает, что происходит. Он задерживает дыхание, но этого хватает ненадолго. Он хватается рукой за край стула и хватает ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Его и так белая кожа бледнеет настолько, что отдает в зеленцу, потом резко краснеет и начинает приобретать синюшный оттенок.

Тони запускает воздух и отворачивается. У него сжимаются все внутренности. Абсолютно такое чувство, словно его самого лишают глотка воздуха.

Но когда он смотрит на Баки, тот совершенно спокоен, показывает ему большой палец и ободряюще кивает. 

Тони повторяет процедуру ещё раз, оставляя Баки без воздуха немного дольше. И прекращает всё только когда Баки начинает неконтролируемо трясти, и он падает со стула. Некоторое время Тони просто смотрит на экран планшета. Если ему и хотелось сделать Баки больно, сейчас всё это сметено кислотно-едким стыдом. 

Баки никак себя не проявляет, но когда Тони находит в себе силы поднять глаза, тот сидит, развалившись на стуле. Ноги широко расставлены, и видно как бугрится у него ширинка. 

Стыд выгорает моментально, как подожжённый тополиный пух. 

Тони проводит ещё серию тестов. Теперь он сосредоточен до предела и с ледяной отстраненностью следит за показателями аппарата и «подопытного объекта» — так Баки обозначен на дисплее. 

Когда он заканчивает и поднимает купол, Баки в изнеможении. Тони видит полопавшиеся сосуды у него в глазах, покрасневшую от вскипевшей слюны кожу вокруг рта, слышит, как тяжело вдыхает он воздух. Но судя по данным сканирования, которые тут же проводит Пятница, повреждения минимальны и регенерация в самом разгаре. Обычному человеку, попавшему в подобные условия, хватит трех-четырех дней, чтобы полностью прийти в норму. Баки понадобится… На самом деле Тони не знает сколько. Он просто оставляет его там. Включает музыку. Наливает себе кофе. И занимается своими делами. 

— Это был эксперимент? 

Вопрос, заданный тихим хриплым голосом, каким-то образом просачивается сквозь грохот музыки.

Тони приглушает громкость и поворачивается к Баки на стуле.

— Что-то вроде.

— А я твой подопытный?

— Именно.

— И как я справился?

— Отлично. Ты просто мечта любого ученого-садиста.

Баки смеётся. Низко, тягуче. Его глаза сверкают синью и белизной — ни следа от полопавшихся сосудов не осталось. И к тому же он всё ещё возбужден.

— Мне нравится приносить пользу, — говорит он.

Все говорит о том, что от него так просто не избавиться. И Тони не уверен, что хочет от него избавляться. 

— Если мы хотим продолжать это, нам нужно соглашение, — сообщает он.

Баки тут же собирается. 

— Какое? — спрашивает он, подавшись к нему. 

— Правила, — говорит Тони. — И первое — никто не должен знать, чем мы с тобой занимаемся.

— Я за. 

— И я буду выбирать, что делать.

Баки не отвечает, но на его губах появляется лукавая улыбка, и он кивает.

— Если я говорю тебе что-нибудь сделать, ты будешь это делать беспрекословно, ясно? Это может быть техника безопасности.

— Может? — Баки улыбается шире. — То есть в некоторых случаях твои приказы могут означать что-то другое?

— Это тебя не касается.

— Я согласен, — миролюбиво заявляет Баки. — Но я сам буду решать, когда приходить сюда.

Справедливо. Это же его тело они собираются истязать.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Тони. — Тебе нужно… — он трёт подбородок, пытаясь найти слово, которое не отдавало бы дешёвым порно. — Что-то типа пароля?

Баки вопросительно изгибает бровь.

— Чтобы прекратить всё, если станет слишком.

— Стоп-слово? 

Ну вот, без дешёвого порно никак. Тони обречённо кивает.

— Нет, не надо, — вежливо отказывается Баки и, видя удивление Тони, пускается в объяснения: — Контролируемая боль — фальшивка. Так я даже вполовину не заведусь. Лучше просто делай, что сочтешь нужным. 

Тони некоторое время раздумывает, стоит ли сейчас поднимать скользкую тему, но если между ними останется какая-то недосказанность, то ничего не получится.

— Откуда такое доверие? — спрашивает он. — Тебя не заботит, что я… не знаю, могу убить тебя, например?

— Убей, — спокойно говорит Баки. 

Тони молчит и ждёт.

— У всех моих жертв были родственники и близкие, — поясняет Баки. — Я провел много часов, пытаясь найти хоть кого-нибудь из них. Но знаешь что? Ты единственный, кто остался. Больше никого уже нет в живых. Так что теперь только ты можешь решать, что со мной делать.

— В бункере ты был настроен иначе, — с трудом цедит Тони.

— Ты был не в себе. Но теперь, если, находясь в трезвом уме, ты решишь покончить со мной, значит так тому и быть. Я не стану сопротивляться.

— Ух… — Это немного слишком, и Тони по привычке пробует отшутиться. — На такой ноте обычно договора скрепляют кровью.

— Думаю, мы обойдемся этим.

Баки подходит к нему и протягивает руку. Они обмениваются рукопожатием. Ладонь у Баки сильная и горячая, будто внутри он наполнен огнем. От этого ощущения надо поскорее избавиться.

— Ладно, — машет ему Тони. — Иди, порадуй своего бойфренда.

***

Баки приходит к нему пару раз в неделю. 

Тони пробует разные способы, использует электричество, огонь, стальные штыри, иглы и почти весь арсенал своих инструментов. Он выясняет, как реагирует Баки на разные виды боли — что заставляет его кричать, что стонать и биться в конвульсиях, а что лишь неприязненно морщиться. Он изучает, какие способы не оставляют следов или оставляют их ровно настолько, чтобы они успели исчезнуть, когда Баки вернётся к Стиву. 

Тони быстро перестает испытывать угрызения совести за желание причинить ему боль. Потому что для Баки она — вовсе не пытка и не наказание. Это лекарство, способ достичь душевного равновесия. Когда Тони видит его на совместных встречах Мстителей, которые он снова начинает посещать, Баки больше не походит на человека со сломанной жизнью. Он перестает горбиться и тереться у стен, желая скрыть покалеченное плечо. Он забирает волосы в хвост и больше не прячет за ними свое ослепительное лицо. Так жестокость, которую в Тони будит воспоминания об убийствах, совершенных Баки, входит в гармонию с его любимым занятием — чинить вещи. 

— Фактически, боль — это просто совокупность ощущений, — говорит Баки, пока Тони настраивает лазер, который хочет сегодня испытать на нём.

Он сидит на кожаной кушетке, уже приготовившись к очередному испытанию, и по-детски болтает ногами. 

— Вообще-то боль должна быть сигналом о повреждениях в организме, — откликается Тони.

— Не для меня, — возражает Баки. — Мой организм справляется с повреждениями легче и быстрее, поэтому интенсивность боли — неверный показатель, что возвращает нас к тому, что это просто специфические ощущения.

— И почему ты тогда так орёшь всё время?

— Ну и что? — Баки недоумённо вскидывает брови. — Я и когда кончаю ору. Я громкий.

— А, понятно. — Тони улыбается и хлопает по кушетке. — Ложись.

Попытка Баки построить вокруг происходящего некую философию походит на старания слепца на ощупь выбраться из лабиринта. Но вместо того, чтобы подтрунивать над ним, Тони включается в его игру, добавляя собственные аргументы. Своими надуманными объяснениями они отгораживаются от всей логики, существующей вне их странных отношений, как мальчишки, прячущиеся в крепость из покрывал. Ну и что, что со стороны она выглядит как груда тряпья, если они сами видят настоящие башни с бойницами и неприступные зубчатые стены?

***

Проходит почти три месяца с начала их договора, когда Тони впервые делает устройство, предназначенное специально для Баки. Оно работает по принципу дыбы, хотя его кольцеобразный каркас не имеет ничего общего со средневековыми инструментами и обилием технических примочек больше всего напоминает портал в другой мир. 

Однако по задумке, чтобы подвесить туда Баки, тому нужны обе руки. Поэтому Тони разбирает и пересобирает оставшийся у него протез, оторванный у Баки во время их схватки в бункере, чинит повреждённые механизмы, не реплицирует, а сам выковывает и шлифует недостающие пластины. 

Установка руки занимает у Тони больше десяти часов. В остатках старого протеза, надёжно вживлённых в тело Баки, он меняет сломанные детали и спаивает их с новой рукой. Баки всё это время сидит тихо и неподвижно, как статуя. Когда процедура подходит к концу, они оба вымотаны, но всё же косятся исподтишка на дыбу и одновременно произносят:

— Может, попробуем?

От такого единодушия у обоих открывается второе дыхание. 

Баки быстро раздевается догола. Тони редко просит его делать это, только когда есть опасность повредить одежду и вызвать лишние вопросы. Сейчас это уместно, но ещё Тони ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется видеть, как будут растягиваться у Баки мышцы и суставы. Не просто знать, что тот получил искомую порцию боли, но и наблюдать её непосредственную причину. 

Баки становится на специальную платформу, Тони садится напротив с планшетом в руках и запускает программу. К Баки с четырех сторон тянутся кронштейны. Широкие стальные кольца охватывают его руки у запястий, у локтя и посредине плеч. И также ноги — у щиколоток, под коленями и посреди бедер. Кронштейны двигаются, разводят ему руки и ноги, а когда останавливаются на исходной точке, растянутый в круглом каркасе Баки напоминает витрувианского человека. Не сводя с него глаз, стараясь запомнить каждую линию его тела, Тони подходит ближе и сдергивает у него с волос резинку, заставляя пряди обрамить лицо. 

— Готов? — спрашивает он.

— Да.

Тони запускает программу, и аппарат начинает медленно растягивать Баки. Тот долго сохраняет молчание. Заставить его кричать вообще не просто, он рта не открывает, пока боль не становится реально невыносимой. Тони тоже не торопится, он то запускает машину, растягивая его на пару миллиметров, то останавливает её. Баки испускает первый стон спустя минут десять с начала эксперимента. С этого момента каждые полмиллиметра, которые Тони добавляет кликом по планшету, вырывают у Баки новый крик, а потом он срывается и больше не сдерживает себя, ища облегчение в надрывных воплях. Если бы только мастерская Тони не была звуконепроницаемой. Если бы только они не находились на несколько этажей под землей. Нью-Йорк содрогнулся бы от услышанного. Люди решили бы, что ад разверзся, и они слышат мучения грешников.

На коже Баки расползаются лиловые разводы — внутренние повреждения сосудов и суставов дают о себе знать. Но ещё Тони видит, как крепко стоит у него член. Твердый подрагивающий орган прижимается к животу. На головке блестит прозрачная капля. И нет никаких сомнений, что ещё немного, и Баки кончит прямо на дыбе.

Тони подходит к нему, на ходу натягивая на руки тонкие черные перчатки. Он почти не прикасается к Баки сам. Только говорит ему куда сесть, встать или лечь. Остальное делают механизмы. Так Тони удобнее контролировать процесс и находить идеальные сочетания. Ну а если Тони всё же приходится касаться Баки, то он предпочитает делать это в перчатках.

Тони пристально рассматривает левое плечо Баки. Металлические пластины при натяжении немного разъехались, пружины сработали как нужно, части, вживленные в плоть, не сместились, никакой угрозы для костей нет. Чистая работа. Тони собой доволен. 

Он делает шаг назад и рассматривает Баки почти вплотную. Тот и не замечает, что Тони рядом. Он сильно жмурится и дышит открытым ртом, осторожно втягивая воздух, потому что каждый резкий вдох может отозваться в и так натянутых до предела мышцах. Его лицо мягкое от невольных слёз. А тело затвердело от напряжения, стало как скала, которую вот-вот скрутит судорогой изнутри. 

Тони дает команду немного ослабить натяжение. 

Баки открывает глаза, почувствовав это. Но едва ему удается сфокусировать взгляд на Тони, тот снова врубает машину. Ровно на две секунды Баки растягивает гораздо сильнее, и с последним криком он кончает. 

Тони снимает Баки с дыбы и опускается с ним на пол под весом его тяжелого расслабленного тела. Баки кладёт голову на грудь Тони и замирает. Некоторое время они просто сидят вместе. Тони держит Баки в объятиях и заворожено наблюдает, как синяки и кровавые разводы на его руках и ногах медленно выцветают, и кожа снова становится белоснежной.

Баки уходит глубокой ночью, кое-как одевшись и покачиваясь, словно пьяный. Непонятно с чего, но Тони знает, что к Стиву Баки сегодня не пойдет. Он идёт в душ и от души дрочит, не позволяя себе задумываться.

***

Стив, конечно, не может проигнорировать такую значительную вещь, как появление у своего любовника второй руки. Они приходят к Тони вместе с Баки, и Стив начинает говорить, как он благодарен. Но Тони слышит только сплошную фальшь и не понимает, каким образом этот человек, настолько близкий когда-то, смог стать настолько чужим. 

Впрочем, в этой ситуации его забавляет, что Роджерс стоит в нескольких метрах от дыбы, на которой Тони только вчера растягивал Баки, и даже не подозревает о её предназначении. Интересно, благодарил бы он Тони так же страстно, если бы знал, что вся его постельная жизнь куётся в этой мастерской?

А потом Тони замечает мечтательный взгляд Баки, направленный на дыбу, и разом перестаёт слышать, что там болтает Стив. 

Баки пришел к нему в мастерскую. Значит, он должен получить своё. Таков их уговор. 

Между делом Тони берет планшет, вызывает на нём функцию дистанционного управления протезом и активирует повышение температуры основного каркаса. Про эту и ещё несколько дополнительных опций он вчера рассказать Баки не успел. 

Как только Баки чувствует тепло, его взгляд становится более осмысленным. Жар нарастает. Шкала на планшете показывает, что протез уже раскалился до 140 градусов по Фаренгейту. Недостаточно для серьёзного ожога, но довольно чувствительно. Баки засовывает металлическую ладонь в карман джинсов и прижимает её к паху. Несколько минут Тони занимает Стива ничего не значащей болтовней, краем глаза поглядывая на растущий индикатор температуры протеза.

— Стив, пойдем, — прерывает их беседу Баки и тянет Роджерса за локоть.

— Ещё раз спасибо, Тони, — от всей души произносит Стив.

— Не благодари, — усмехается тот.

***

Тони застает Стива с Шэрон совершенно случайно, на благотворительном вечере у мэра Нью-Йорка. В первый раз, когда он видит их, они танцуют, немного в стороне от остальных. И Тони не видит в этом ничего особенного. Баки не явился, чему Тони очень завидует, так что надо же Стиву с кем-то проводить время. Но спустя буквально полчаса он наталкивается на них в одном из пустынных коридоров, когда они целуются. И Тони готов сравнять с землей всё здание. 

Шэрон каким-то образом чует, что за ними наблюдают, и отстраняется. 

— Нам надо поговорить, — заявляет Тони.

Он тащит Стива по коридору, но пустую комнату не так легко найти. Везде уже образовались компании, решившие пообщаться в тесном кругу. Наконец они оказываются в полутёмном кабинете, не предназначенном для гостей.

Стив вопросительно смотрит на Тони, и это бесит.

— Не думал, что доведётся читать тебе мораль, Роджерс, — говорит Тони.

— Ты о чём?

— Твои отношения с Баки. Странно, что именно мне приходится тебе говорить, что крутить романы за спиной у своей пассии не слишком красиво.

Стив хмыкает.

— Это если бы мы с Баки до сих пор встречались. Но мы расстались.

— Что?

— Мы с Баки расстались, — устало повторяет Стив. — Странно, что ты не знаешь, он же всё время ходит к тебе на все эти наладки протеза. 

Наладки протеза? Вот значит, как он всё это обосновывал. 

— Нам вообще не стоило это начинать, — говорит Стив. — Но был такой бардак, мы в самом деле думали, что быть вместе во всех смыслах — хорошая идея. Мы поторопились.

— Когда? — обрывает его исповедь Тони.

— Что когда?

— Когда вы расстались?

— Месяц… нет, уже около двух месяцев назад.

Тони разворачивается и уходит с вечеринки. Садится в машину и летит через ночной Манхэттен к себе в башню.

Почти два месяца у Баки нет никаких отношений, и он скрывает это. У Тони чувство, что внутри начинают кровоточить старые раны. Он уговаривает себя не заводиться, что это мелочь, житейское дело, ничего общего с тайной Стива, но он ничего не может поделать и снова чувствует себя преданным.

Тони спускается в мастерскую и находит Баки там. Он даже не удивляется. Баки сидит на полу и играет в какую-то стрелялку на планшете. Заметив Тони, он откладывает его в сторону и поднимается навстречу. 

— Ты быстро смылся оттуда, — говорит Баки. — Я думал, ты позже приедешь.

Тони рассматривает его с головы до ног. 

— Раздевайся, — приказывает он.

Баки с предвкушением ухмыляется и стягивает с себя майку и джинсы. Он не торопится, устраивая из этого маленькое шоу, и у Тони уже кулаки чешутся попросту вмазать ему.

— Развернись, — говорит он, когда Баки остается голым. — Руки на стену.

В глазах Баки мелькает удивление. Но он беспрекословно поворачивается и опирается ладонями о стену, с ленцой припадает на одну ногу, совершенно не выказывая страха перед тем, что с ним может произойти.

Тони вытягивает ремень из брюк. О том, чтобы дразнить Баки или хотя бы предупредить его, он даже не помышляет. Сложив ремень петлёй, он хлещет его по заднице. В первый раз Баки коротко вскрикивает, но скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Пока. Тони лупит его со всей силы, заставляя белые ягодицы сначала порозоветь, а потом налиться сочным малиновым цветом. Баки дёргается на каждом ударе, не кричит, но как-то надрывно стонет, упирается головой в стену и пошире расставляет ноги, чтобы не упасть.

Когда на ярких рубцах от ремня начинают проступать рубиновые капельки, Тони отбрасывает его прочь и бьёт Баки руками. Это самое примитивное, что он делал с ним за всё время. Но у него даже мысли не возникает использовать что-то более утонченное, технологичное, чистое. Дикое, почти первобытное наказание кажется сейчас самым правильным.

Тони останавливается, когда ладони становятся липкими от крови и болят так, словно это его собственная кровь. Но желание терзать Баки не пропадает, и Тони впивается в горячие половинки ногтями.

— Вы расстались со Стивом, — шипит он Баки на ухо.

— О-о-о, — тянет тот. — Значит, вы поговорили. Ты рад? — Баки косится на Тони через плечо. — Ты ведь рад этому, да?

— С чего ты так решил?

— Ты бьёшь меня. Сам. Касаешься меня голыми руками. И в нужных местах. Наконец-то…

Тони понадобилось ткнуть носом в очевидное, чтобы он заметил, что не бьёт Баки по-настоящему, а лишь раззадоривает его, да ещё способом, который ему больше всего нравится. Идеально подогнанный паззл их отношений рассыпается, и оказывается, что из его кусочков можно собрать еще одну картину, совсем другую, хоть и не менее странную. Пока Тони осмысливает этот факт, Баки изворачивается и коротко проводит языком ему по губам. Тони замирает. Баки пробует снова, но теперь целует его, легко и ненавязчиво, но все же очень доходчиво. Тони не реагирует и на этот раз, и Баки отстраняется. Невооруженным глазом видно, что он сбит с толку и изрядно разочарован.

— Ты не хочешь... — Он теряется. — Я думал…

Тони хватает его за волосы так сильно, что Баки давится своими словами, и яростно впивается ртом в его губы. Пока он старается достать языком до его глотки, попутно вылизывая небо, Баки одной рукой шарит у него между ног, расстёгивая ему ширинку. Он очень быстро находит, что у Тони уже встал, и это добавляет ему рвения. Он сжимает член Тони, медленно водит рукой вверх-вниз, доводя эрекцию до предела. А стоит Тони разорвать поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Баки оседает на пол. Глядя вверх, открывает рот и ждёт, когда Тони сам направит себя. 

Он не то чтобы очень умелый, скорее старательный и ласковый. Но даже сам вид Баки с его членом во рту чуть не заставляет Тони кончить. Он сдерживается только потому, что хочет проверить, как далеко Баки готов зайти.

— Встань, — говорит Тони и с сожалением стонет, когда Баки перестает кружить языком вокруг головки.

Баки снова разворачивается к стене и выставляет задницу. Теперь уже откровенно приглашая его. Тони присаживается перед ним на корточки, раздвигает ему половинки, сплёвывает между ними и языком размазывает слюну по сжатому анусу.

— Тони… — выдыхает Баки. — Боже мой…

Тони кусает его за ягодицу, прямо там, где ещё пылает едва затянувшийся рубец от ремня. Баки вздрагивает всем телом.

— И ещё раз так, и я спущу прямо сейчас, — со стоном выдыхает он.

— Какой несдержанный, — усмехается Тони, поднимаясь.

Остается надеяться, что порка достаточно расслабила Баки, иначе им обоим не поздоровится.

Тони пристраивает член ему между ягодиц и загоняет внутрь головку. Колени подкашиваются от острой невыносимой тесноты. Тони утыкается лбом в плечо Баки и начинает трахать его. Баки что-то бормочет себе под нос, тихо стонет, и этого совершенно недостаточно. Тони знает, каким неистовым он может быть, поэтому делает всё, на что сейчас у него хватает сил — впивается зубами ему в плечи и загривок, оставляя глубокие отметины, выкручивает ему соски и снова лупит ладонью по заднице. Но всё же по сравнению с тем, что они делают обычно, все его старания — ни о чём. И Тони искренне не понимает, почему Баки в какой-то момент просто раздирает от крика. Ведь все его укусы и щипки для него не серьёзнее кнопки в ботинке. 

Когда Тони уже кончает, его озаряет мысль, что возможно Баки кричит не от боли.

***

Дойти до кушетки не хватает сил, и наконец разъединившись, они остаются на полу. Баки осторожно приваливается к Тони, но поняв, что тот не возражает, прижимается к нему сильнее, устраивается головой на его груди и обвивает руками за пояс.

Проходит много времени. Сердце успокаивается, тело остывает, но от Баки всё равно исходит тепло, поэтому вставать Тони не торопится. Он забирает волосы с лица Баки, чтобы видеть его профиль. У Баки закрыты глаза, но ресницы подрагивают. Значит, не спит.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — спрашивает Тони.

— Боялся, что ты не захочешь продолжать, — глухо бубнит Баки, не открывая глаз. — И ничего другого не захочешь.

Тони не комментирует этот ответ, и Баки со вздохом отлепляется от него и садится рядом.

— И если ты сейчас не захочешь никаких отношений, я пойму.

— Отношений? — переспрашивает Тони. — Ты же с нами уже давно, тебе должны были сто раз рассказать, что со мной одни проблемы, а не отношения.

— Со мной тоже. — Баки пожимает плечами.

— Мда? А вот Роджерс всем уши прожужжал, что ты душа компании и вообще свет в окошке.

Баки невесело усмехается.

— Да, было такое когда-то. Стив так до сих пор считает, потому что для него не было семидесяти лет между тогда и сейчас. А для меня — были. Ты же знаешь…

Он сидит рядом, сцепив руки на коленях и опустив голову. Словно ждет приговора.

Тони вздыхает и начинает выпутываться из одежды. Невозможно вести такие разговоры, когда у тебя штаны на коленях болтаются и галстук на спину перевернулся. Стянув последнее, поднимается.

— Пойдём.

— Куда?

— Для начала в душ.

— Тут есть душ?

— Тут всё есть.

Тони идет вперед. Баки догоняет его в два шага и берет за руку металлической ладонью. Нужно было все-таки его образумить. Отношения! Сколько можно наступать на эти грабли? Однако Тони не готов покинуть их крепость из покрывал. Она от всех бед защищает надежно — но только если играть в неё вдвоём.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Part of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287803) by [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada)




End file.
